A Flash of Light can Change Your Whole Life
by pichu missionary
Summary: Pichu's working to help build the new pokemon community center. While he's working on welding some pipes for the building, Emolga walks in and gets blinded. What will happen now?
1. Events Past and Present

**A Flash of Light can Change your Whole Life**

**Author's Note: I literally came up with this In the middle of an intro to metals class. You'll see how that is relevant to the story later but it's just a short story so it won't take too long. I will still be writing chapters and posting them when I am finished. So for now sit back, relax, and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

**Chapter 1: Events Past and Present**

Pichu was in the shop. He had to fix this support beam to be used in the construction of the Tower of Mew. The Tower of Mew was a going to be a giant statue of mew. The base of the statue was going to be a world community center where pokemon from all over the world could come, state their problem, and ask for any advice and help. It was even open to trainers who wanted to help. Pichu thought that this was a great idea even though most problems would be unfixable by the time someone got there. He was still glad though because this meant that his dad, The Great Pikachu, would be home more instead of travelling the world helping anyone he finds. His dad was just about the strongest pokemon in the world. That is, as close to being a legendary as possible. The Council of Legends still haven't decided if he should be considered an official legendary, although most pokemon and people already consider him as one. After he and his trainer, Ash, retired from battling, they had settled down in Pallet Town. Gary had inherited the lab from his grandfather, Prof. Oak, and Ash helped around doing whatever he could. Pikachu was relaxing and hangin' with his friends most of the time, but the other time is spent training. He may have become the strongest pokemon in the world, but he now had to defend that position.

One day, one of Ash's friends, a girl named Dawn, came to visit. Once she let out her pokemon, she went inside to catch up with Ash. Lopunny, a tall brown bunny pokemon with long dangling ears with fluff cuffs, ran over to pikachu and bowled him over. Once Pikachu saw who it was he got excited, and after a few introductions, asked her if she would come with him for a while. He led her to a cliff wall and they walked through a hidden tunnel that Pikachu had discovered years ago. Once through, they saw a beautiful orchard. Pikachu led her through it and they walked around. The next day, Lopunny could be seen carrying an egg. It was yellow with a few black stripes. Everyone was wondering who the father was and when this happened when Pikachu walked forward and declared to everyone that he was the father. Everyone was happy. And thus, Pichu was born a few days later.

Pichu snapped out of his thoughts and got back to work. He had to have this done. He pulled his hood down and started welding. Usually, one would think that a fire type would do a job like this. Wrong. Fire types would cut the metal since their fire burns so hotly. Pichu was perfect for welding because he was an electric type and wouldn't be hurt by the electricity running through the machine. He continued to work. Not knowing that someone was looking for him.

Emolga was flying around looking for Pichu. He was always such a hard worker, caring, and so brave too. He had told his mom and dad that he didn't want to evolve into a pikachu. He would be able to get to hard-to-reach places and could still become as strong as his dad. His dad agreed and his mom said it was his decision to make. After that conversation, he proved it by working hard all the time. She remembered how she had met Pichu. They had met a few days ago. Pichu was practicing his moves against a tree. She had been watching this from said tree and was in awe at the power he had at such a young age. Because she was distracted by what he was doing, she slipped and fell on his head.

"Sorry", she said getting up.

"It's okay." He got up and went back to what he was doing. Emolga was a little annoyed that he practically just ignored her. But she was in awe at his determination to get stronger.

"Wow, your strong." She said trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah, but I'm nowhere close to being as strong as my dad." Pichu replied still practicing.

"Well, I think you're the strongest Pichu in the world." She told him. Pichu stopped training and sat down to take a break and the conversation continued. Now that she was closer, she couldn't help but admire him. He had a little tuft of fur sticking up on his head a strong and good-looking body, and, as she found out later in the conversation, knew just about everything about metal. She found herself blushing as she looked at him. Pichu smiled at her causing her to blush even more. She was a good friend, and couldn't help but think that she was good looking. She was very caring and gentle. He was blushing as his thoughts trailed away. He noticed how dark it was. Emolga wouldn't be able to get to her place fast enough. Then he got an idea.

"Hey Emolga," he said, snapping her out of her thoughts. "Why don't you come with me and you can stay at my place for the night."

She just noticed how dark it was and blushed at the thought of staying in his home for the night.

"O-Okay."

They got up and walked to his house. She was nervous about meeting his parents especially his dad. He had told her that he was The Great Pikachu and she was nervous about how he would react to her. She was a little nervous about meeting his mom because all girls have a sort of sixth sense that lets them know if someone likes someone else. They soon arrived at the entrance to the ranch. Pichu knocked on the door to the lab and Gary let them in.

"Hey Pichu, I see you got a nice girlfriend." He said, and seeing them blush, he started laughing until Pichu shocked him with thunderbolt.

"You are definitely your father's son." Said a woman's voice. A Lopunny walked into the lab from the back.

"Hello, I'm Lopunny, Pichu's mother."

"Wow, Pichu said you were beautiful, but that's what every son says about his mom and I didn't believe the level of beauty he described until now." Emolga said with sparkles in her eyes.

"Well thank you, and may I ask who you are?"

"Oh I'm Emolga, I met Pichu this morning and we were talking until we noticed it was late. It's very dangerous at night and Pichu told me I could stay here."

"Well that's very kind of him. We would be happy for you to be here. Anything for my son's girlfriend." She said smiling noticing Emolga's blush.

"Mom! We are not boyfriend and girlfriend. We are just friends." Pichu yelled blushing.

"What's all the yelling about?" A voice said. They saw Pichu's father walk in.

"Honey, look who Pichu brought with him." Pichu's mother said.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you Mr. Pikachu." Emolga said a little nervous.

"It's nice to meet you too. We'd be happy to have you here."

"Thanks. Um…. It's late, so would you mind showing me where I will sleep Pichu?" Emolga asked her daydreaming friend.

"Wha…? Uh sure. Bye mom, dad."

Pichu led her through the ranch. She noticed how there were so much pokemon of different types here. This couldn't be natural, but they didn't seem to mind. They were all friends.

"Pichu, why are there so many different types of pokemon here?" she asked.

"My dad's trainer caught all these pokemon. Prof. Oak, the professor of this lab before Gary, would take care of all of Ash's pokemon when they weren't on his team at that moment." He answered.

They continued to walk through the ranch until they found a cliff wall. Pichu led her through a secret tunnel and they appeared in a beautiful orchard. Emolga gasped.

"It's beautiful!" she exclaimed.

"Yes it is. Just like you." Pichu told her. Emolga blushed, and thanked him with sparkles in her eyes. Pichu led her to a cherry blossom tree. At the base of the tree was a comfy looking nest.

"And this is my nest. You'll be sleeping here."

"Thank you it's very nice, but where will you sleep?"

"I'll be sleeping at another tree close by. Call if you need anything." He started to walk away.

"Pichu! I- I'm scared. I've never been in an environment like this before. So could you sleep with me?" She asked looking scared.

Pichu blushed a little. "O- Okay" and he looked for things to make the nest bigger. He found them and got to work. Once it was finished he laid down in it. Emolga snuggled up close to him and they both blushed. Before he could lose his courage, he kissed her on the lips. They both blushed even more and Pichu looked away a little embarrassed. Emolga looked at him.

"You know Pichu; you're a very good kisser."

And then they slept.

Emolga was too busy reminiscing about that day, that she didn't notice where she was walking and ran into Lopunny.

"Sorry. Um Mrs. Lopunny? Have you seen Pichu?"

"Yes dear, he's in the shop. So why do you want to see him? Is it about that night?" she replied. Emolga knew she was talking about the night she stayed over. When morning came, Pichu and Emolga woke to find Pikachu and Lopunny standing there watching them. Pichu and Emolga both freaked out when they saw them yelling things like: "It's not what you think!" and "Nothing happened! Really!" Pichu's parents just stood there smiling. "It's okay you know. It's all part of nature." Lopunny said.

Emolga really didn't want to answer her question. So she just thanked her and went off to the shop. Once there she looked around. She asked a magby where Pichu was and he pointed her in the right direction. She walked to where he had pointed. There was a curtain and something was flashing behind it. She did the obvious thing. She pulled back the curtains and was instantly met with an intense light. She screamed. It was killing her eyes. She closed them and refused to open them. Pichu heard the scream and looked. He saw Emolga there with her eyes closed and in obvious pain. The curtain had been pulled back while he was welding, and Emolga had seen the arc. He quickly pulled the breaker that the welding machine was hooked to and ran over to her. He held her gently and sat her down.

"What happened? Why did you pull back the curtain?" he asked. Emolga was crying from the pain in her eyes.

"I was looking for you. Your mom said you were in the shop and I came here to see you. A magby pointed to where you were and when I got here, there was a flashing light behind the curtain. So I pulled it back to see what the flashing was. The light was so bright and intense, it was killing my eyes."

"It's okay now the arc is turned off. We should get you to the pokemon center." He picked her up and carried her to the recently built pokemon center. He walked in and explained to Nurse Joy and Chansey what happened. Of course, Nurse Joy didn't understand what he was saying, only that something terrible had happened, but Chansey seemed extremely worried. Nurse Joy looked at Chansey who started to mime what happened. Nurse Joy understood completely and picked her up and took her to the E.R. Pichu was forced to stay in the waiting room by Chansey. While he waited, pacing back and forth worriedly, his parents walked in saying they heard what happened. They all waited, Pichu still pacing. Then Nurse Joy walked out. She explained her injuries and her condition and said that they could see her but to be quiet as she was sleeping. They all walked in. They saw Emolga. She was sleeping but she had bandages over her eyes. Pikachu and Lopunny quietly wished her better and left. Pichu stayed. He was watching Emolga as she slept. Suddenly, she stirred and tried to open her eyes but found that she couldn't. She felt her face. There were bandages over her eyes. Then she remembered what happened. She started to cry. She was scared. What if she would never be able to see again? Then she sensed something close to her stir. She cringed away from it. Not knowing what it was.

"It's okay Emolga. It's me."

"Pichu? OH Pichu I'm so scared. I can't see. What am I going to do if I can't see? What if I will never be able to see again? I'm useless I won't be able to do anything if I'm blind. I won't be able to fly, climb trees, or even walk without running into something and damaging myself further. You should just leave me. I'm useless." She said, depressed.

"It's okay. You are not useless. I will never leave you. Even if you are blind forever. I'll help you know where you are going. I'll make sure you won't run into anything. If you want to fly, I'll be on your back and if I touch your left shoulder, you'll go left. And if I touch your right shoulder, you'll go right. And I'll tell you when you need to prepare to land. If you want to climb, you can grab my tail. If it leans left, you will go left. If it leans right you will go right. I will lead you when we are walking. I will get you food. I will take care of you no matter what I have to do." Pichu replied, trying to cheer her up a bit. It worked a little.

"Thank you Pichu. But tell me. Why would you do all this for me? I can't just force you to give up your life." She asked, hugging him.

He looked at her, stroking her head. "You want to know why? It's because I love you." And he kissed her. Pichu's parents just watched from the door. They decided to leave them alone for awhile. Pichu and Emolga stopped kissing and cuddled up together on the bed. Soon, they were both fast asleep.


	2. Beginnings

A Flash of Light Can Change Your Whole Life

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

Chapter 2: Beginnings…

Emolga woke up the next day. She tried to open her eyes but found that she couldn't. Then she remembered what happened the day before. She started to cry. Then a body stirred next to her and she remembered what happened last night. Pichu had told her he loved her. She smiled. It was such a pleasant memory. She turned to Pichu. She could tell he was still sleeping by his slow breathing. She smiled. She could picture him sleeping next to her in her mind. His eyes closed, one arm wrapped around her, his face literally centimeters away.

His smile.

She didn't know how she knew it was there but she could tell that it was the most beautiful smile she would see. Well, she would see it soon hopefully. Pichu stirred again and opened his eyes. He saw Emolga next to him, smiling. He smiled at her. Even with bandages over her eyes he still thought she was beautiful. He stroked her face.

"Good morning beautiful." He said. She blushed.

"Good morning to you too. We should probably go down and have breakfast."

"Not until Nurse Chansey clears you. After that we'll go down to the cafeteria and I'll cook you something Chef Pansage taught me. I know you will love it." He told her. She blushed even more.

"You don't have to do that. It makes me think I'm using you."

"You're not using me. I want to do this. Besides I know you will enjoy it." Just then, Nurse Joy and Chansey came in.

"I see you two are up and about. I'll just give you a quick check up and you'll be free to go if I don't find anything too serious." She checked her over quickly and told her that she is free to go.

"I'm just wondering, but how will you get around? Will Pichu lead you?" Nurse Joy asked. Pichu nodded. "Okay, just make sure to check in every two weeks and take this medicine and drip it on your eyes every morning and replace the bandages with fresh ones." Pichu nodded again. They left the room and went down to the cafeteria. Once there, Pichu led Emolga to a miniature table (the center had some installed for the smaller pokemon to eat at) and helped her into a seat. He then left to prepare the breakfast he had promised her. There were some trainers in the cafeteria. They had heard about the Emolga that had turned blind from an accident. Some of them walked up to her and asked how she was with concern in their voices. She replied with a tone that said she was fine ('cause they can't really understand what she's actually saying). They left her to wait for Pichu after voicing their concern for her. It heartened her to know that so many people cared what happened to her. Ash came in later and saw her. He had Pikachu with him and went to talk to her.

"Pikachu told me what happened. How are you?" he asked her. She replied saying that she was okay. Pikachu then asked where Pichu was. She told him and Pikachu went towards the kitchen. Before going after him, Ash wished her well, and with that she waited patiently for Pichu to come.

In the kitchen, Pichu had gotten permission from the chansey on kitchen duty, and was currently mixing a batter. Ash walked in with Pikachu. Ash saw Pichu and walked over to him.

"Whatcha' doing Pichu?" he asked the tiny mouse pokemon. Pichu pointed to the batter and then pointed to some pecha berries. Afterwards he pretended to be Emolga. Ash understood. "Hey, you mind if we join you? I'm cooking for a very good friend of mine." Pichu shook his head and Pikachu and Ash put on aprons. They got to work on a counter opposite to Pichu. While Pichu was cutting pecha berries, his father walked up to him.

"Hello Pichu, what are you making?" he asked his son.

"I'm making some pecha berry pancakes with sitris berry syrup for Emolga. Not only will it taste delicious, but it will also help with the healing." Pichu explained to his dad.

"Good idea Pichu. By the way, me and your mother have been wondering about your behavior towards Emolga since we found you two sleeping together, and I believe we just got confirmation for our hypothesis last night." Pichu blushed brightly as he heard this. He turned to look at his dad.

"Y-You saw that" he said sheepishly.

"Yes we saw it. Don't worry, we totally approve of your decision, as it being your decision and yours alone. I just think it's wonderful that you're taking your time out to take care of Emolga. She really needs someone to love her right now." With that he walked over to Ash to make sure he didn't make any mistakes. Pichu got back to work. After about fifteen minutes of flipping pancakes and putting out fires from Ash's cooking when it exploded in his face, the breakfast was ready. He loaded it all on some plates and left the kitchen.

Emolga was sitting at the table remembering last night when she smelled something delicious and heard the sound of plates being placed on the table. She wasn't the only one to notice however. The trainers had noticed it too and the girls all went "awwwwww", at how romantic it was for the Pichu to do that while some of the guys just smiled at the cute scene. Pichu sat in the chair next to her and helped her with her plate. She smiled at him.

"It smells delicious Pichu. But how will I eat it if I can't see where the fork is?" she asked him, a little confused.

"Don't worry about that. I'll feed you." And as he said this, he began to cut her pancakes into bits and picked them up on her fork.

"Open wide." He said. She complied and he put the food in her mouth. She loved the taste of it. The pancakes would melt in her mouth and she could taste the pecha berries mixed in with them. The ingredient that completed the taste was the sitris berry syrup. Pichu continued to feed her and she loved every bit of the food he gave her. The thing that made this food so much better than anything else was the fact that _he_ had cooked it. After they were done, they sat there cleaning up.

"You have some syrup on your face. Here, let me help you with that." Pichu told her and wiped it off with a napkin. She smiled at him.

"You have some on your lips. Here, I'll take care of that." She reached out, grabbed his head softly, and kissed him. Pichu was surprised. He had literally thought that there was some syrup on his lips. He now knew that it was just an excuse for her to kiss him. _I should have known. How dense am I?_ He thought about this as he kissed her back, and then smiled. _Not as dense as Ash or dad._ They continued this for a few more seconds. Some of the female trainers had noticed and released an even louder "awwwwww" than before. Pichu and Emolga separated, blushing heavily. They had forgotten that they were still in a public facility. At a table close-by, Pikachu and Lopunny watched as their son and his girlfriend shared a passionate kiss. They smiled and looked at each other knowingly. Pichu and Emolga may be at the "dating" stage of a relationship, but after watching that passionate kiss. They knew that they would be the perfect mates for each other.

Pichu helped Emolga out of her seat and they left to go to the ranch. Pichu was holding Emolga's hand; leading her to place where all of Ash's pokemon hung out together. She was a little unsteady in her steps, but managed to get a bit more confident. As they walked through the gate, Bulbasaur and Noctowl ran up to them. Bulbasaur was a small, green dinosaur with dark green spots and a plant bulb on his back. Noctowl was a bit different. Instead of the usual brown colored feathers, she had bright, gold-colored feathers. Bulbasaur spoke to them first.

"Hey guys, I heard what happened. So how are you feeling? What are they going to do about your eyes? You can probably guess that we are all concerned here." He was very concerned. Whenever something happened to someone he knew; it bothered him until he knew they would be better.

"I'm feeling fine Bulbasaur, especially after that breakfast." She replied looking lovingly at Pichu. Pichu just smiled at the confused look on Bulbasaur's face.

"What happened?" he asked. Noctowl just groaned.

"Isn't it obvious?" she asked. All she got was an even more confused look from him. She sighed.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised. You obviously wouldn't know. I mean you walk around without noticing Bayleef following you. I guess you don't notice the love-struck look in her eyes. You have to be as dense as Ash. Anyway, they're obviously dating now. Am I right?" she asked the couple.

"Yes you are. Now if you don't mind we'll be going." They started to leave but Bulbasaur, still looking a bit dense, stopped them.

"Before you go Sceptile offered to train your other senses when he heard you were going to be blind for possibly forever. Gliscor also offered to teach you how to read the winds so you can fly. Although she stated that you would still be unable to fly in small places or close to the ground. But in most cases, reading the winds will help you avoid collisions." He told her. Emolga smiled as she heard this news.

"It's okay. Pichu offered to tell me which direction to fly in those cases and I can just carry him on my back." She told him.

"Okay, I'll tell Gliscor. For now you should go to Sceptile. He's at big oak." He and Noctowl then left them. Pichu led Emolga to the big oak where Sceptile was waiting. He jumped down from the branch he was laying on and landed gracefully.

"Hello. Are you ready for your training?" he asked. She nodded. "You do know that it won't help you walk around freely? It will only allow you to know where Pichu is while he is beside you so you can follow him. You won't be able to walk by yourself without running into everything. Do you understand?" she nodded at him. "Okay. Now, I'm going to walk off somewhere and you are going to follow my scent to keep up with me." He walked away. Emolga sniffed but when she didn't find anything opened her mouth and let the scent of everything around her flow over her scent glands. Not all pokemon had these. The only ones she could think of off the top of her head were the cat-like pokemon: Meowth, Glameow, Purloin, and Skitty. She found Sceptile's scent easily and began to follow it. Pichu could not do anything to help her. He had to be a little bit away from her so his scent did not impede her. He watched as she suddenly ran into a tree. He looked at her in worry but did not go help her. She would have to learn to deal with a few crashes before she improved enough to a point where she could avoid them.

Emolga got up. _Ow. I didn't see that coming._ She grinned at the irony of her own words. Anyway, she knew that Sceptile was in this area. She dragged her hand across the trunk as she walked around the tree. She found Sceptile's scent on the bark. He was in the tree. She wondered how she was going to climb up.

"Huh….." she sighed. "I guess I'll have to go slowly." She started to climb. She had some trouble dodging the branches, but she was going slowly enough that she could tell where they were. She kept following the scent until she reached a branch that was thicker than the others. She walked onto it and found that she could hear the slight sound of someone breathing.

"So you made it." Sceptile said. She nodded clinging to the branch. She wasn't usually scared of heights, as she was also a flying type and could fly, but she was afraid of falling because she couldn't see. Sceptile noticed this.

"You must learn to conquer your fear and at least "slow-fall" down to the ground." He said. **(slow-fall is my term for slowly descending to the ground after opening your wings.)**

"I-Is it clear?" she asked nervously. Sure she could slow her descent without going any direction but down. She just wanted to make sure she didn't run into anything and fall down.

"It is. Here, let me guide you to the edge of the branch." He guided her to the edge. She hesitated for a moment. Then she thought about how Pichu was watching. She put a determined expression on and jumped off the branch. She opened her wings and they immediately caught air. Her descent slowed and after a few minutes, she landed. Although a little wobbly. Pichu ran over to her.

"That was so brave of you Emolga." He told her. She started blushing.

"Thank you Pichu." Sceptile then walked over to them.

"I think that is enough for today. Come back tomorrow."

"Okay, we will." They started to walk back to the nest when all of a sudden an Arbok appeared and grabbed Emolga.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed. The Arbok started to slither away. Pichu and Sceptile ran after it.

"Emolga!" Pichu yelled. He had to catch up to them. He activated his quick attack to better catch up to the kidnapper. Sceptile was about to follow suit when, all of a sudden, a flamethrower hit him in the side. He fell to the ground. The attack had been strong. He saw Pichu running after the Arbok and Emolga, too intent on saving her to notice him. He saw an Arcanine jump over him and chase after the Pichu. He tried to get up and give chase, but he just fell back to the ground. His vision was starting to cloud. He was dimly aware of some yelling and footsteps approaching before he blacked out.


	3. Daemon

Chapter 3: Daemon

**Me: Hey pichumissionary here and I want to introduce you to the third chapter of this story.**

**Pichu: About time too. I've been getting tired being stuck chasing an Arcanine nonstop for a year.**

**Me: Sorry about that. But its up now and you have plenty of action.**

**Pichu: Finally.**

**Jirachi: Hi guys!**

**Me: Jirachi? What are you doing here?**

**Jirachi: you wrote me in for the disclaimer. Duh.**

**Me: Oh right. Well then take it away.**

**Jirachi: pichumissionary does not own pokemon.**

Sceptile woke up in a cold sweat. He looked around at where he was. He was lying in bed at the Pokemon Center. He jumped out of bed and walked over to the door. Sceptile walked out of the room and went to find his trainer. He had to get help. If he didn't, well, he didn't think Pichu could do it all on his own.

Pichu was keeping pace with the Arbok. That was, until it went inside a cave. Pichu had tried to follow but was blocked by an Arcanine. He tried to get around it but just couldn't find an opening.

"Fine. You want a piece of me? Come and get it!" Pichu yelled as he activated his quick attack. The Arcanine just sat there until the last second and dodged. Pichu stopped and turned around. He was fast thanks to his small size. But it appeared that the Arcanine was faster. He panicked as he was tackled by the Arcanine and sent flying into a field. Arcanine ran after him and continued.

Meanwhile, in the cave, Emolga had just been thrown on the ground. The Arbok just slithered away. Emolga got up. She could tell she was in a large room. She could also tell that she wasn't alone.

"Are you okay, Miss?" a voice said. She jumped at the voice. The voice was high pitched as if the owner was young. It was obviously female.

"Who are you? Where am I?"

"My name is Eviki (EH-VEE-KEE). I'm an eevee. This is my mom, Latias." The small eevee said. Emolga's eye's widened when she heard that. Latias? Here? Speaking of which, where is here? And who is the other person here for she could sense one more.

"That's Lilac. She's an audino." She heard a new voice say. This voice seemed to soothe her with every word. Just who was this?

"I am Latias. I found Eviki's egg alone in the forest near a cliff. I looked around for the mother but couldn't find her. So I took it upon myself to take care of it. As for where you are, you're in the lair of Daemon."

"Daemon? Who's Daemon?" Emolga asked. Lilac opened her mouth to answer her when they heard someone chuckle.

"Who is Daemon you ask?" the voice said. A shadow rose from the ground. "I am Daemon. Welcome to my humble abode." The Gengar said.

…..

Pichu was running circles around the Arcanine. Literally. He was using agility to run around him and make him dizzy so that he can run in and get a few hits in. It worked for a bit but then the Arcanine jumped in the air and used fire blast on the ground causing pichu to be blown away by the force. Arcanine landed and immediately went into a flame wheel. Pichu readied an iron tail and threw Arcanine into the air. He was getting tired. This fight could not go on any longer. The more time he spent fighting this Arcanine, the more time Emolga had to spend trapped in there. He couldn't imagine what they could be doing to her. He had to end this now. But how?

The flames caused by the Arcanine's attacks were starting to die out, leaving burnt plants everywhere. _How horrible. These plants stand no chance against these flames without water._ Then it hit him. He formed a ball of water in his hands and launched it towards the sky. Black clouds filled the sky and it started to rain. The Arcanine's fur got drenched and became heavy from all the water it was holding. Pichu used agility and hit the Arcanine with an iron tail to the face. He then charged up enormous amounts of electricity in his cheeks and hit it with Thunder. The Arcanine was unable to dodge as rain dance increases Thunder's accuracy to a 100% hit. His waterlogged fur added to the damage of the attack also and he fainted from electrocution.

"Thank you, Totodile, for teaching me rain dance. It really helped in the long run." Pichu said as he used wish and went inside the cave. "Now, to rescue Emolga and kill whoever took her away." And with that, the wish took place and healed his injuries while he ran through the cave shocking anyone he met before they could attack.

…

Sceptile could not believe how unlucky he was. The one time he needed his trainer the most (well not the first time but you know what I mean), Ash had decided to take a vacation with everyone to Cinnabar Island. EVERYONE was gone. Prof. Oak had left Pikachu in charge, _a wise decision_, and left instructions on the daily routine on the fridge. At least, he could still get help from his friend. He kept running until he saw a tall brown bunny pokemon with long ears. _Lopunny! She'll know where Pikachu is._

"Lopunny! Do you know where Pikachu is?"

"Somewhere in the meadow. He was looking for Pichu."

"Well he's not gonna find him there. An Arbok took Emolga and Pichu went after him. I went to help him but an Arcanine knocked me out from behind." The large gecko pokemon told her. Lopunny gasped.

"We have to go after him! Quick, follow me! I'll take you to Pikachu." They ran in the direction of the meadow when they noticed the pokemon they searched for walking towards them.

"Hey Lopunny I didn't see Pichu anywhere. Where could he have gone?" Pikachu said. Sceptile told him what happened and they were on their way to go help when they saw a huge bolt of lightning in the distance. Pikachu immediately recognized it.

"That's Thunder. We need to go now." And so they ran. Hoping that the young ones were alright.

…

Daemon floated over to Emolga and gently placed a hand on her cheek. She cringed away. "My, my, aren't you a beauty! Though I do wonder why you have those bandages."

"I'm blind." She replied. Daemon backed away, a look of surprise on his face. He turned to the Arbok that had brought her here with a look of rage on his face.

"YOU BROUGHT ME A BLIND SLAVE!?" he yelled in a voice of pure rage.

"Slave?" Emolga asked with an uneasy look on her face. She didn't quite like the sound of that. Daemon turned to her.

"Yes, slave. Why else would you be here? Someone has to take care of my home, especially with all my gang members hanging around. Now, break-time's over. Get to work!" and with that last statement he grabbed Eviki and turned to Latias. "You know the deal. Work or the eevee gets it." He said with a sly smile on his face. "As for you," he turned to Emolga. "I have no use for a blind slave. If the others can't heal you, then consider yourself stuck in a never-ending sleep." He turned to leave, holding Eviki in his hands, when the all heard an explosion. The slaves all huddled together. "What was that?" Daemon exclaimed. The Arbok responded.

"David is battling a pichu that followed us."

"Still? How long does it take to get rid of a tiny little Pichu!?" Daemon asked enraged at the thought that a tiny rat could defeat one of his senior members. "Post guards outside this room. No-one goes in or out. Got it?"

"Yes sir!" the Arbok replied before slithering away. Daemon turned to Emolga.

"Well it looks like I won't be taking your life after all. This Pichu must be strong to go up against David the Arcanine and still live. I could use someone like him in my gang. But how to keep him in check? Hmmm, I wonder…." He said as he put a hand on Emolga's cheek. "Ah that's right. He must have come to save you. I guess I'll just threaten to kill you if he doesn't work for me."

"NOT TODAY!" a voice said behind him. Daemon turned around and got an iron tail to the face which sent him flying across the room. Eviki took this chance and ran to Latias. Immediately A group of Ariados appeared and began to use string shot to subdue and capture all the assailants. Latias used a psychic to stop the string shots and took out the poison types. Pichu was storing massive amounts of electricity in the pouches in his cheeks when he heard: "Don't attack or you will never see your girlfriend alive ever again." He saw that the Gengar had grabbed Emolga and had prepped a shadow claw. Pichu forced himself to relax, but kept the electricity he had already stored in his cheeks. The Gengar laughed.

"Now that I have your attention you will do as I say. If you ever want to see your girlfriend, you will have to work for me. If ever you do something that I do not want you to do, then I will take your girlfriend and I will hurt her until you promise to never disobey me again. Then…" As he kept going on about what he will do, he failed to notice that Latias had charged up a black orb in her hands and fired it at Daemon. "And you will never see her aga- AAHHHHHHHH!" he screamed as he got hit with the shadow ball. He let go of Emolga and fell to the ground. Pichu released the electricity in his cheeks and hit the Gengar with Thunder. Latias formed a white ball of mist in her hands and threw it at the ground. The room fogged up immediately. Latias picked everyone up and they flew out of the cave. Pichu could hear the Gengar scream.

"RUN PICHU, AND KEEP RUNNING! CAUSE NO MATTER WHERE YOU HIDE I WILL FIND YOU! AND WHEN I DO, I WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER SO MUCH THAT YOU WILL BEG ME TO TAKE YOUR LIFE. I WILL DESTROY EVERYTHING YOU HOLD DEAR! THAT'S A PROMISE!"

** Hey guys. I just wanna say that I'm gonna be writing a lot more nowadays. i also wanna say that the more reviews I get the more I want to write. Even if its just to say hi. Also, if you read my other story. I posted another chapter awhile ago and created a poll. Please help with the decisions I placed at the end. Remember to review! Bye!**


End file.
